After SSO
Story Timeline: Previous:Before SDO Part 2 After:After SSO Part 2 (yet to be made) See After SSO/Character Page Description After the events of SSO, Dia, Mond and Diamond have been anticipating the future, after SSO was declared the last season of the SDO series. The Pandilla and the alliance, and the gang have been waiting for the moment. What's going to happen? The fanfic begins on July 7th, 2015, the day this fanfic was made. So exciting! Character Icons (yet to be done (credit to certain users) BBFDI-Pencil.png|Pencil BBFDI-Match.png|Match BBFDI-Eraser.png|Eraser BBFDI-Pen.png|Pen Swordeh.png|Sword 2015Football.png|Football Violet David.png|Tom Infinfitybladenewicon copy.png|Ray Shell Bladerford 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby Book-1.png|Book Diamond pose.png|Dnomaid Minecraft Diamond-0.png|Dnamind RealDiam.png|Diamond Green_David.png|Dr. Rafael BBFDI-Needle.png|Needle Taco-1.png|Taco BBFDI-Blocky.png|Blocky BBFDI-Snowball.png|Snowball July 7, 2015 1. Pencil's clubhouse Pencil/ (wakes up in the morning) I'm so glad we're free from SSO. Book/ It's freedom!They're happy SSO is over. Ruby/ Yay!! Match/ Okay, so, what are we going to be doing, like, today. Needle/ I think Nelson's gone to school. We're on holiday!That doesn't make any sense Nelson/ I'm here! 2. Outside Pencil's house Pen/ I'm here today. (Presses doorbell) (Inside) Pencil/ That's gotta be Pen.Must have Jedi-mind tricked someone, huh? Pen/ (walks through door) Hello Pencil! It's your birthday today, isn't it? I have a surprise!Even Pence-Pence forgot it's her birthday. 3. The Pandilla Sword/ What's up everyone. I'll be attending Pence-Pence birthday.Even he remembers. Ceibo/ But Match? Diamond/ I'm pretty sure after the scene where Sword reviewed he's a yankee, I don't think Match agrees on him now. Sword/ Thank goodness. (Slaps Diamond)Wow. Diamond/ What was that for? Sword/ I dunno. 4. School Report Card Day Dia/ (plays with Mond at the back) Mond/ Hehehehehehehe! Dnamind/ What was that?Sometimes Mond can be very weird. Diamond/ So is it red or green? 5. Science Club in Goiky Dr. Rafael/ Do not offend me anyone, I think this would make up for what happened. Telescope/ Is that even a complexed machine?Yep, they're doing that again. Dr. Rafael/ Oh by the way, where's Diamond, Iron, Ceibo and Sword? Telescope/ I think they've gone to a friend's birthday. 6. Pencil's house, where they have her "birthday" Pencil/ This is actually me unbirthday. Ceibo/ Unbirthday? Pencil/ Yeah. Have ye heard of an unbirthday?Refers to Alice and Wonderland. Ceibo/ Most certainly not. Sword/ Well I'm pretty sure unbirthdays are different.Of course they are. Pen/ Um, what are unbirthdays? Iron/ Well, unbirthdays are fake birthdays. But they're still celebrations. Match/ Well, let's just like, continue the like, unbirthday.Nobody can test Match's patience. She's way too impatient. Book/ Yeah, I agree! Pencil/ STOP WASTING SO MUCH time.! Sword/ What type of sudden change in expression was that? Ceibo/ I dunno. Don't ask me.Hehehehehe! Book/ Who wants too (interupted) Iron/ I have the perfect idea! We'll sponsor us as the Party Poopers!Oh gosh. 7. Dnamind's Election as prefect Principal/ With all prefects unfit, Dnamind O' Mond has been elected as prefect. Dnamind/ Yes, I am. (bows)Yeah, it's been a year for him to be elected. 8. Pencil's house Dnomaid/ I'm here! For the unbirthday. Pencil/ Oh. Hey Dnomaid! Pen/ Say Dnomaid, have you brought Dia and Mond?This is an obvious question. Dnomaid/ Of course I have not. Iron/ Time to dance! On that radio, Ceibo! Ceibo/ (ons radio) Iron/ It's time to party!Yeah it is. Pencil/ No. We're going to dance to my favorite song! Match/ Yeah, you should like, listen to Pencil, coz' she's like, better than you! Ceibo/ (slaps Match)He's really angry. Pencil/ (dances to song with girls) C' mon guys! Iron/ (changes the song) Pencil/ Hey! 9. Dia's Report Card Dia's tutor/ Well his results really have been getting better during the last quarter. He should deserve a green report card.Yeah, suddenly Dia's been recovering from the incident. It's a long story. 10. Diamond watching TV Diamond/ Let's on the TV. (TV) Taco/ Hello everyone! Diamond/ Wait, where's Helmet? (TV) Taco/ I'll be replacing Helmet, who's going to a friend's "unbirthday".Yep. Diamond/ Ah ha! (The Story of Dia's revival)Don't get tired of reading. Dia was always a good person. But one day, he lost his important memorial cells. Therefore, his friends have been trying to help him. He gained back the memory, and is now showing what he can do. 11. Pencil's house Helmet/ I'm here! (They do things for hours) (Dinner) Pencil/ You guys can have a sleepover...(interupted) Match/ No. Just no. Pencil/ Whatever, you can sleep in the spare bedroom. 12. Midnight Sword/ (wakes up) I'm gonna surprise Match with a fright! (Goes to her room) July 8, 2015 1. Surprise of Demise Match/ (wakes up) Sword/ Swordie Groupa here! Match/ (gasps with fright) What was that? I almost got a heart attack!She doesn't use the word "like" because she was too frightened to use it. 2. Science Club In Goiky Dr. Rafael/ That's a negative! Just do it! July 9, 2015 1. Challenge Area Sword/ I have a bunch of people here. This is Battle for the Dawn. First challenge is an extremely uncomplicated test. Start now. Pencil/ I don't know why we are here, but never mind.I don't know why either. (Later) Sword/ Time's up! The scanner will now scan your results. (Later) 2. Results Sword/ Now, let's see your results. (Test results) Tennis Ball:37/40 Golf Ball:39/40 Pen:25/40 Woody:21/40 Teardrop:30/40 Pin:26/40 Needle:29/40 Rocky:0/40 Dnomaid:39/40 Helmet:35/40 Match:24/40 Pencil:31/40 Spongy:N/A Bubble:4/40 Leafy:28/40 Firey:25/40 Ceibo:27/40 Diamond:40/40 Iron:34/40 Flower:25/40 David:13/40 Eraser:24/40 Blocky:27/40 Snowball:11/40 Coiny:29/40 (End) Sword/ You're surprised, aren't you? Diamond wins. Match/ Well I just proved I'm like, so smart. Sword/ Yeah right, you scored 24/40, which is a 60%, which is a D- and nearly a fail. Match/ Ggr... 3. Real world Pen/ What was that?Pen had a weirdly random dream. Eraser/ I dunno. Maybe you just, you know... Blocky/ (empties the rubbish bin into the water) Pen/ Stop polluting the water, Blocky!These days, people don't care about the environment. Eraser/ Don't be such an environmentalist, Pen. (litters Coke can) Snowball/ Who needs to recycle these used-up bottles, just throw them into the water. (throws) Pen/ Stop it! 4. Clubhouse of Awesomeness Pencil/ Who wants to "rock"! (Clubhouse releases smoke and everything continues over a time of 3 days) 5. Dia's oral presentation Dia/ Let's go green, let's go green, Stop this dirty act, just become clean. Don't pollute, don't go littering Don't be harmful, just stop polluting. There are poor people, don't make them suffer, Stop polluting earth and think about others. Don't litter drinking cans, Just recycle them don't throw them at lambs Let's go green, let's go green, Stop the dirty act, just become clean. Polluting is bad, we should just stop it And not even pollute, not one little bit.I made the poem myself. Teacher/ There is a bit of weird things in there, but the grammar is good. The topic selection is interesting, it's complete, it rhymes. Good! I give you an 8/10. July 11, 2015 1. Outer Space (Too much carbon dioxide in the air collide with greenhouse gases)Yep, it's global warming. 2. Pen in Canada Pen/ This place is awesome! Helmet/ Yeah it is.Of course it is. Pen then switch ons TV. Helmet goes to News Channel. Meanwhile, Diamond stands. 3. Florida Diamond/ Time to do this! Dia/ I love this beach!Of course, Florida is known for it's beaches. Mond/ So cool! Dnamind/ I know right! Dnomaid/ Hey Dnamind, what would you do... DiamondSome similar names eh?/ Enjoy the beach! 4. Arguments Presient GoikybamaGet the word-play?/ (annoyedly) What you gotta say, punk? Calibur/ Excuse me, what's up with all this stupid 8% taxes thing?Sword's elder brother. Ex/ This is horrible man!Sword's younger brother, President Goikybama/ Excuse me, you can't tell me what do! stupidly asks a question. Ex/ But where's our money gone then? President Goikybama/ You know what? ....... To cut things short ...... Well ... You'll be sentenced to jail ...... For ne day. (To be continued) Notes Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again